


Дни огня

by Skata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело вот в чём: Ребекка Барнс умерла, а Зимний Солдат – совсем новая личность. Зимний Солдат существует дольше, чем Баки успела прожить, и единственная война, что он когда-либо вёл, – война за свою страну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни огня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [days of a gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538782) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



> Примечания автора: в продолжение [этого поста](http://quigonejinn.tumblr.com/post/31383822387/hey-hey-girl-bucky-before-the-war-girl-bucky) by quigonejinn, без него бы ничего не было. Название из песни Stevie's (Days of a Gun) Мартины Топлей-Бёрд.  
>  **Ворнинг** : насилие, пытки, изнасилования в прошлом, телесная дисморфия. Интернализированная гомофобия, женоненавистничество, аблеизм (есть немного, где персонаж воспринимает свою инвалидность кармическим наказанием, переступала через себя, когда писала это, ох, извините), а также осуждение шлюх и обвинение жертв.  
> Ага. Вот такая история.

Её никогда не хотели в Команде. Боялись, что те опыты в австрийском лагере доведут её до срыва. Боялись, что она будет тянуть отряд вниз, всего лишь девчонка с большой пушкой. Как неприглядно.  
Ребекка Барнс знает войну: она сражалась с тех пор, как впервые стащила со стола кусок чёрствого хлеба и спрятала его под юбкой, как впервые вступилась за астматичного слабака, из которого выбивали дух в подворотне; с тех пор, как впервые перепихнулась с парнем, пообещав перерезать глотку, если тот назовёт её шлюхой (ведь не могла допустить, чтобы астматичный слабак узнал, что она за девчонка; он уважал её, и восхищался, и благоговел, и он не должен был узнать, какой она была на самом деле).  
Не было никого, кто протянул бы ей руку, а она всё равно умерла, пытаясь.

~

Комната восстановления на деле не что иное как клетка. Они даже не озаботились укрыть чем-то грубый бетонный пол; от него по босым ногам Баки пробегает дрожь. Вместо прутьев здесь единственная дверь, закрытая отпечатком пальца, сетчаткой и голосовой командой. Баки бы подумал – излишество, но знает: это не так. Сила его левой руки 20 килоньютонов – технически выше, но большее усилие может повредить мягкие соединения на стыке руки и плеча.  
На другой стене есть зеркало. Оно может быть глухим или сквозным, но спустя несколько дней Баки перестаёт беспокоиться, что, возможно, стайка агентов и учёных наблюдает за происходящим внутри, день за днём.  
Ещё есть кровать и крохотная ванная, но нет окон. Здесь не развернуться, и тесно, и душно, и всё напоминает ему криокамеру, падение в лёд. Комфорт Баки не входит в список приоритетов ЩИТа, он значится много ниже, где-то после допросов и исследований, после обычных побоев, ведь _этот ублюдок убил Селвига и Фостер, застрелил Пеппер Поттс, вы не знали, это из-за него агент Романоф…_ после рассечения руки и вытягивания искусственных нервных окончаний – посмотреть, как это больно.

~

Дело вот в чём: Ребекка Барнс умерла, а Зимний Солдат – совсем новая личность. Зимний Солдат существует дольше, чем Баки успела прожить, и единственная война, что он когда-либо вёл, – война за свою страну. Ребекка Барнс, если бы ей дали выбор, не захотела бы стать мужчиной; она всегда была дерзкой, и она до последнего вздоха вела бы свой собственный бой. Она была гордячка и редкая сволочь, и танцевала, с кем хочется. И если бы ей дали выбор, им бы стала своя война.  
Никто не дал ей выбора.  
Но штука ещё и в том, что Баки отлично умеет выживать при самых ничтожных шансах; и после всех этих лет тело Зимнего Солдата ощущается странно – ведь Баки всё ещё в нём чужая – но это тело терпимо. (Оно мощнее, и лучше, и жёстче, и Баки воспользуется этими преимуществами). Она думает о себе как о мужчине, ведь иначе к чёрту свихнётся. Но во сне, а ей всегда снятся чёрно-белые сны, она снова такая, какой и должна быть. Уж конечно, не юбки, кудряшки и дешёвенькая помада – но во всём остальном.  
Когда у тебя отнимают выбор, ты берёшь то, что есть. Баки выбрала ярость.

~

Он не готов к тому, что зеркало из глянцевого станет прозрачным, но его никогда не предупреждали заранее. Он прислоняется к стене, чтобы видеть всё пространство целиком, но ничто не может подготовить к встрече с Наташей. Он сражался с ней, ведь у неё было то, чего не могло быть у Зимнего Солдата, – она была свободна, спасала сама себя и была чем-то большим, нежели простое орудие. Его приказы не уточняли, как саботировать Инициативу «Мстители», а что-то в нём ненавидело Наташу так же яростно, как любило когда-то.  
Она кажется маленькой в инвалидной коляске без подлокотников, и это не приносит Баки удовлетворения. Он не жалеет её; едва ли он ещё способен испытывать жалость. Он прижимается лбом к прохладному пуленепробиваемому стеклу:  
— Пришла посмотреть на зверя в клетке? — голос скрипит, он давно им не пользовался как надо.  
Наташа смеряет его невыразительным взглядом:  
— Да.  
Она не добавляет ничего, только упорно смотрит ему в лицо. Баки не знает, что она видит и что она ищет. Вину или, может быть, стыд, у Баки в избытке и того, и другого, но поделиться ими он желанием не горит. Это всё Стив. Невозможно сказать, чего ради она пришла, ради себя или же ради Баки – может, ей просто захотелось убедиться, что человек, искалечивший её, живёт совсем не лучшей жизнью. Паршиво, что он целился ей в бёдра; он помнит, какие удивительные вещи она проделывала ногами в бою.  
— Так значит, ты в курсе, кем я был, — произносит Баки с невесёлой улыбкой, когда тишина становится слишком густой. — Тебя это тревожит? Превращает в лесбийскую девку?  
Наташа поднимает подбородок:  
— Не знаю, это превращает в девку _тебя_?  
Баки фыркает:  
— Ауч.  
Откатившись назад, чтобы не слишком сильно запрокидывать голову, Наташа складывает губы в усмешку, куда больше похожую на гримасу.  
— Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься, — замечает она. — Ты противодействуешь всем, кто находится рядом с тобой. Считаешь, если оттолкнёшь как следует, они убьют тебя. Так вот… не убьют. Ник Фьюри, по правде, в восторге оттого, что ты здесь; он надеется, немного времени и программирования – или, скорее, перепрошивки – и он будет управлять тобой уже в этом году. Точно как наши прежние работодатели. В конце концов, ты по-прежнему идеальный солдат, — она сужает глаза. — Но ты никогда не выберешься из клетки, Барнс. Ты цепной пёс, которого спускают на людей, но никогда не пустят в дом.  
— Ты могла бы убить меня. После всего, что я с тобой сделал.  
— Могла бы, — Наташа клонит голову на бок. — Могла бы протащить ствол к тебе в камеру, или отрез ткани, способный выдержать твой вес, или яд. Такой же, как ты использовал на мне. Но я не стану. Хочешь знать, почему?  
Баки поводит плечом, но сцепляет зубы:  
— Испугай меня.  
— Причин на самом деле две. Первая: я не уверена, но, может, так, — неясно указывает на ноги, уязвимые и неподвижные, — вселенная хочет сказать, что я до сих пор не расплатилась за всё, что я натворила. Но в большей степени, не стану отрицать, мне хочется, чтоб ты застрял тут до конца своих дней. Смерть это слишком просто. Она милосердна, — Наташа ждёт, и Баки кивает, признавая; они оба очень близко знают, как порой милосердно убить. — И может быть, мне не следует судить, — она отворачивается, — и всё же: я считаю, ты не достоин смерти.  
Она не ждёт его ответа, разворачивается в каталке и уезжает. Баки лениво размышляет, сколько времени она теперь тренируется, перестраиваясь, пытаясь соответствовать новым обстоятельствам. Ей придётся постараться, чтобы сделать руки своим главным оружием, и запастись парой новых стволов. И она никогда больше не встанет на цыпочки, легче воздуха, широко раскинув в стороны руки и… о, она никогда не сможет танцевать.  
Баки помнит, ведь он помнит всё: и представителя ООН, и премьеру Лебединого Озера в Большом в тому году, и Наташу в роли Одетты, покорившую весь зал своей грацией, ранимостью и болью, восхитительный акт. Но Зимний Солдат знал, знал даже тогда, не представляя, о чём был балет, – настоящий талант Наташи блистает, когда ей, одетой в чёрное, не приходится изображать жестокость и гнев.  
Баки помнит, как сидел за представителем, с ножом, прижатым к предплечью, и парой, скрещенных на пояснице, с нитью гарроты, укрытой в часах. Помнит, как шёл за ним, в три шага позади, преследовал до уборной, запер двери. Тот обмочился, увидев Зимнего Солдата; он умолял. Но умолял на французском, а Зимнему Солдату не хотелось светских бесед, так что он просто сбил его с ног, а когда тот поднялся на колени, набросил нить ему на шею в два круга и потянул.  
Что он не помнит, так это какой же был год, и как долго пробыл в заточении после.  
Когда зеркало снова становится глянцевым, Баки съезжает к полу, прикрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, как это – милосердие. Ночью ему снится, как он расстреливает буржуазную семью в Петербурге, и на нём – на ней её старый мундир.

~

— Ты не делал этого, Баки.  
— Мм.  
Стив смотрит на него, как смотрел на солдат, истекающих кровью в окопах, как смотрел на заморенных голодом советских военнопленных, как смотрел на тела казнённых эсесовцами. Стив смотрит на Баки, как будто тот жертва войны. Баки гадает, кого же тот видит, кого хочет увидеть, и не обманывается ли в том, сколько Баки осталось в этом теле.  
Баки гадает, но от седативных, что вкололи ему парни в белых халатах, всё вокруг словно истрёпано по краям. От света голова тяжелеет, от звуков тошнит. Он чувствует каждый новый синяк, расцветающий на рёбрах, спине и лице; был приказ обращаться с Зимним Солдатом гуманно, но вопреки расхожему мнению, Ник Фьюри следит далеко не за всем, а порой и готов отвернуться. Баки знает, Стив видит и фонарь у него под глазом, и пятна высохшей крови над верхней губой; знает, видя боль в глазах Стива, как будто того самого избили. Но Стив молчит, и, может, думает тоже, что Баки всё это заслужил.  
— Когда меня убили, — говорит Баки, стараясь произносить отчётливо, тяжело привалившись к двустороннему зеркалу, — все сказали: нечего было брать девчонку в отряд?  
Стив склоняет голову, краска заливает щёки. Баки кашляет смешком, нет, правда же, это весело. Филлипс, небось, изошёл на дерьмо; всю дорогу ведь исходил. Всего лишь девчонка с большой пушкой, погибла, как все и предсказывали.  
— Я так и думал, — Баки улыбается, зная – не лучшее зрелище, но ему наплевать. — Ты защищал мою честь, Стив?  
Стив морщится:  
— Для этого я тебе никогда не был нужен.  
— Я перетрахала больше парней, чем ты слов сказал женщинам, если меня не считать, — огрызается Баки. — У меня нет чести.  
Что она не договаривает: будь у неё и правда честь, стражники Гидры в австрийском лагере вытрахали всё без остатка. Единственная женщина на весь лагерь, и только гляньте, постоянно в отключке от препаратов. Слишком просто. Баки едва это помнит, разве что вспышками, запах пота и синяки на бёдрах, и Джонс единственный, кто пытался её защитить, пока они не утащили её. Отличные времена.  
Стиву не нужно это знать. Может, он и догадывался, он всё-таки не настолько наивен, как все привыкли, но даже если ему и казалось странным, что после Баки не позволяла никому к себе прикасаться и никуда не выходила без минимум двух ножей, припрятанных под одеждой, что ж, возможно, он предпочёл бы не слышать, что его лучший друг – _такая_ девчонка.  
— Баки, — с мольбой зовёт Стив; когда-то делом Баки было его защищать, когда-то, чёрт знает когда.  
Теперь же это не её забота. Равно как не его.

~

Стив приходит снова – он приходит каждый день, по крайней мере, так чувствуется; у Баки нет возможности узнать время – но это точно Стив, высокий и широкоплечий, прижимается к двустороннему зеркалу. После очередного сеанса ре-программирования и допроса у Баки нет сил стоять, и он сидит на полу, скрестив ноги. Могло быть и лучше, но он выбесил стражников. Он почти уверен, у него выбито правое плечо, но боль – это хорошо. Боль держит тебя в напряжении.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Стив, глядя, как кровь медленно капает у Баки из носа. Он стискивает ладонь, что приложил к стеклу, в кулак. Баки не знает, зол ли Стив на него или на что-то ещё, может, на всю эту безнадёжную ситуацию. Может, на Фьюри, или на Департамент Икс. Это немного смешно и очень печально, как мало Баки контролирует всё, что с ним происходит.  
Он поднимает голову, игнорируя хруст в шее.  
— А ты?  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — отвечает Стив. Из-за сгорбленных плеч и чёрных кругов под глазами он кажется маленьким и напуганным.  
Баки роняет голову назад, прикрывает веки.  
— Знаю, — тихая, ломкая улыбка касается губ. — Тогда ещё знал. Ты считал себя таким ловким, но я видел, как ты смотрел на меня. Ты больше ни на кого так не смотрел, до Пэгги. Я хотел свернуть её проклятую шею, — добавляет Баки. Со вздохом ложится на пол. Бетон под спиной холодный, приятный, и так ему не видно лица Стива, хорошо. — Такой шикарный и чертовски стильный, знаешь, ты прыгал вокруг неё как щенок.  
— Да уж, наверно, — и голос у Стива чуть встревоженный.  
Улыбка стекает с лица Баки.  
— Вот только ты по-прежнему так смотришь на меня.  
— Что? Нет, я… — Стив обрывает сам себя раздражённым выдохом. Это мило, ну, что он не пытается лгать.  
— Ты такой же урод, как и я, — Баки закрывает глаза предплечьем. Ему не нравится отталкивать Стива, но он ничего не в силах с собой сделать. Может, Наташа была права. Может, он правда хочет, чтобы кто-то избавил его от этих мук.  
— Это не делает тебя уродом, — тихо замечает Стив, и Баки представляет, как тот покраснел, как опустил глаза. — Или… меня.  
— Сказал бы ты так в 44м?  
— Да, — тут же отвечает Стив, а потом, — нет. Я не знаю.  
Он замолкает, а когда Баки приподнимается на локтях, двустороннее зеркало снова закрыто. Вокруг тишина, только шелестит дыхание Баки, скрипучее, неглубокое из-за сломанных рёбер.  
Он гадает, уходя от края истерического веселья, был ли тут Стив вообще.

~

Когда у тебя отнимают выбор, ты берёшь то, что есть.  
Разница между Зимним Солдатом и Ребеккой Барнс в том, что у неё была жизнь. Она убивала перед тем, как погибнуть, была норовистой сучкой и, чёрт бы её, лучшим снайпером со времён Симо Хяюхи, но у неё была жизнь. У неё были дом, и соседи, и лучший друг, который смотрел на неё так, будто это она запускала луну, и хотел её с болезненной честностью, что заставила её отвернуться, ведь он не был одним из тех ребят, с кем она танцевала.  
Когда у тебя отнимают выбор, ты просто делаешь всё, чтобы выжить.

~

Стив тоже делает выбор. Знай Баки, каков он, возможно, он бы отговорил Стива. Но вся суть Стива Роджерса, тогда и сейчас, ему есть, что доказывать – себе, мёртвой матери, героически погибшему отцу, убитым парням, которые подарили ему шанс и только, девчонке, в которую он влюбился, женщине, которая могла полюбить в ответ, и человеку, который когда-то был ему лучшим другом.  
Двустороннее зеркало остаётся тёмным, но дверь в камеру Баки отворяется с тихим шорохом, и он в ту же секунду на ногах. Он никогда не позволит себя куда-то тащить; это Ребекка Барнс, и Ребекка Барнс умерла. Но это не значит, что он не боится, он, большой жёсткий парень с грёбаной металлической рукой – и всё равно иногда кажется, что любой может сбить его с ног и разломать на части, как девчонку без пушки, на полу, на коленях, молящую о пощаде, ведь каким бы лютым ты ни был, ты будешь молить.  
Но это только Стив. Баки опускает плечи, но не выходит из боевой стойки.  
Стив никогда не был в этой камере. С ним она кажется ещё меньше и тесней, точно клетка, и оба сознают, она клетка и есть. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Баки не знает, стоит ли ему ждать побоев, готовиться к переломанным костям и быть благодарным за небольшую благосклонность, ведь Стив не убьёт его, наверное.  
Наконец Стив кивает, словно готовиться надо было ему, и в два быстрых шага оказывается в пространстве Баки, обеими ладонями ловит его лицо и целует со всем болезненным отчаянием тонущего, что хватается за соломинку. Он тёплый, слишком тёплый, его пальцы путаются в волосах, и тихий всхлип рождается у Баки в горле. Он сгребает его за воротник и рывком тянет ближе, и тут же отталкивает.  
Тыльной стороной ладони вытирает рот. Распахнув глаза, Стив отшатывается.  
— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — хрипло требует Баки.  
Стив едва сохраняет лицо, но спину держит по-прежнему прямо:  
— То, что давным-давно должен был сделать.  
Они оба знают, этого бы никогда не случилось, ведь раньше Баки был нормальным, и Баки был девушкой, а Стив так не обращается с девушками. Но и в этом вся штука, не так ли, Баки уже не девчонка, не та, что трахалась со всеми подряд, кроме парня, который правда хотел её, но был слишком глуп, не видя то, что так ясно видела Пэгги. Баки снова утирает рот; сердце молотом бьётся в груди, и он не знает, чего хочется больше: врезать Стиву в лицо или рухнуть перед ним на колени.  
Стив снова тянется к нему, задыхаясь, Баки шарахается в сторону и рычит:  
— Отвали от меня.  
Но может быть, это не правда, может, он только представляет себе. Ведь в реальности он дёргается к Стиву, снова ухватывает за воротник, в этот раз – приложить о ближайшую стену и прижаться губами, это не поцелуй, скорее гнев или вызов, что беснуется в его крови каждый день, каждый миг, и неважно, кто он – Зимний Солдат или Ребекка Барнс; всё неважно, ведь без Стива он всё равно неполная личность, пусть даже теперь Стив не нуждается в нём – не так, как нуждается Баки.  
А Стив нужен Баки как воздух, как выдохи, как падение в лёд, как убийства.  
Он жмётся к Стиву и вылизывает его открытый рот, но едва пытается быть нежнее, тот рычит, зло и глухо, и разворачивает их; Баки бьётся в стену, воздух вышибает из лёгких, и он отрывается от Стива, только чтоб тот стащил с него потрёпанную футболку, отбросил куда-то за спину. Он останавливается, только чтобы порвать на Стиве рубашку, ему сейчас не до пуговиц. Стив соскальзывает ртом ему по челюсти, кусает в шею, и у Баки тут же встаёт. Он срывает со Стива ремень и пытается раскрыть джинсы одной рукой, ведь он должен чувствовать пряди Стива под пальцами, а Департамент Икс сделал его амбидекстером неспроста.  
Наконец он сдаётся, запускает руку в джинсы Стива, заставляя того простонать. Стон превращается в нечто болезненное; металлические пальцы холодны, но Баки не остановится, нет, не сейчас, когда в любую секунду рискует проснуться. Он обвивает левой рукой член Стива, обнимает ногой его бедро и не перестаёт целовать, он не хочет знать, что Стив может высказать, не хочет знать, с кем, по мнению Стива, тот сейчас вместе. Он дрочит ему слишком жёстко и быстро, но Стив не возражает; напротив, толкается к нему, в его ладонь, и его хватка на бедре у Баки и на заднице до синяков яростная…  
…и Баки на коленях, на холодном бетоне, и всё тихо – нет, всё не тихо. Он дышит тяжело, и Стив тяжело дышит тоже, и Баки тянется к нему, а лужа крови всё растёт и растёт.  
Когда Баки поднимает к лицу руки, они все в крови, до локтей, и осколок стакана, обёрнутый тканью, падает на пол.  
И Баки снова всё видит: Стив откидывает голову, жмурится; Баки пытается отыскать нож; стекло рассекает кожу и мышцы, как масло, как воздух; он чувствует, как проталкивает лезвие глубже, и Стив стонет от боли и чего-то ещё, осколок проходит до рёбер и дробится о кости. Баки не помнит, как сделал лезвие, он не помнит.  
— _Nyet_ , — выдыхает он, прижимая обе ладони к зияющей ране на животе Стива. Стив ловит воздух, цепляется за него, но сказать что-то не хватает дыхания. — _Bozhe moi, o bozhe_ , Стив. Стив!  
Крики наконец-то привлекают внимание, а после всё как в тумане. Пять агентов ЩИТа в полном вооружении роняют Баки на пол и скручивают за спиной руки, едва не выворачивая суставы; Баки вертится до тех пор, пока не удаётся увидеть – кто-то склонился на коленях над Стивом – и орёт:  
— Блядь, врача! Найдите ему _врача_!  
Стив поворачивается, смотрит в глаза, и у Баки от этого сводит горло. Он смотрит в ответ, видит, как веки Стива медленно опускаются, как он отключается, видит, как он…  
Баки тоже закрывает глаза, от запаха крови едет крыша. Дрожа, как лист, и наплевав, что над ним сейчас пятеро, вдавливают лицом в бетон, он начинает кричать, истошно, страшно, испугано, пока кто-то наконец не вырубает его.

~

Он просыпается на больничной койке. Свет белый и жжётся, а нервная система утоплена в седативных. Он едва ли сможет шевельнуть пальцем. Горло пересохло. Болит каждый мускул и каждая кость. Дышать тоже больно, рёбра жёстко стянуты бинтами, но боль – это хорошо. Боль держит тебя в напряжении. Вот только Баки не чувствует себя собрано. Он помнит, ему снилось, как он взводит курок, целясь в ублюдка из Гидры, пока тот подбирается к Стиву; она помнит Стива в прицеле винтовки, на один краткий миг. Воспоминания расплываются, и мгновение Баки не помнит, кто же она… кто же он…  
— Хей, — доносится сиплый шёпот слева, и Баки умудряется обернуться. Стив тяжело осел на тощем пластиковом стуле, забросив скрещенные ноги на край кровати. Линии перевязки просвечивают сквозь хлопковую футболку, а у стены стоят костыли. Баки не хочет это видеть, он закрывает глаза и пытается отвернуться, но Стив слегка пихает его ногой.  
— Хей, Баки. Нет.  
— Я не Баки Барнс, — хрипит он. — Я… ничто.  
Стив сглатывает.  
— Я всё равно люблю тебя, — и ведь он правда любит – мозгов, как у кирпича. Но в этот раз он звучит убеждённее, будто тренировался перед зеркалом. Он снова чуть пихается: — Подвинься.  
Это требует времени; Баки изрядно накачан и парит, как воздушный змей, но под конец всё-таки заставляет тело не притворяться мёртвым и освобождает немного места для Стива. Стив тоже не сразу перебирается на кровать. Он морщится от боли, и под его весом матрас скрипит. Но он тёплый, как всегда тёплый, и Баки, игнорируя вопли протеста от рёбер, переворачивается на бок, лицом к Стиву.  
За дверью он замечает дуло винтовки. Интересно, охране дан приказ запугать его, напомнить, что ЩИТ далеко не так глуп, как Стив, или парень просто ленивый мудак, которому на всё наплевать.  
— Про себя, — говорит Баки, — что ты обо мне думаешь?  
Лицо Стива не выдаёт его мыслей, Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу и тянется, обхватывая левое запястье Баки. Это не ответ. И хорошо. Баки не уверен, что правда хочет знать.  
— Если бы ты выбрался отсюда, — говорит Стив, не поднимая взгляд выше его рта, — ты бы покончил с собой?  
Баки вжимается лицом в подушку, внутри как будто битое стекло и кто-то только что встряхнул его.  
— Я не хочу умирать, — шепчет он. Вот только ему не выбирать, давно уже.  
Сам того не желая, он прикладывает подушечки пальцев к животу Стива, и тот весь цепенеет. Баки отводит футболку, пробегает костяшками по бинтам, Стив задерживает вдох. Перехватив его руку, прижимает её к животу, и медленно, нетвёрдо выдыхает. Небольшая точка крови проступает сквозь перевязку. Под ней Баки чувствует швы и тепло кожи Стива, тепло его крови.  
— Они никогда тебя не выпустят, — произносит Стив так тихо, будто говорит сам с собой. Баки только кивает; уж конечно. Чертовски ясно. Когда он поднимает глаза к лицу Стива, челюсти у того плотно сомкнуты, но совсем не от боли. Стив упирается лбом ему в лоб, и Баки сознаёт: тот говорит так глухо, чтобы не расслышали надзиратели. — Пусть катятся к чёрту. Я тебя вытащу.  
Рука Баки дёргается на его животе, но Стив прижимается ближе, он крупней, широкие плечи закрывают стражникам обзор.  
— Через пару дней тебя снова бросят в камеру. Тебе придётся подыграть мне, — Стив улыбается болезненно, ломко. — Ну, знаешь, побудь виноватым и грустным, что порезал лучшего друга. Дай им недели две-три. Я позабочусь об остальном.  
— Я снова сорвусь, — Баки прикусывает губы, кровь яростно бьётся в ушах. — Буду ранить людей. ЩИТ откроет охоту.  
— Поэтому я пойду с тобой, — торопливо шепчет Стив. Баки собирается возражать, но Стив лишь встряхивает головой: — Баки. Я совершу измену. Но это неважно, мне плевать, кем я стану, я переживу. Но я не смогу быть Капитаном Америкой. И если нужно выбирать между тобой и формой, это даже не выбор.  
Баки сглатывает, иначе его может вывернуть. Стив видит это; он снова улыбается, остро, отчаянно и устало, и от этого ничуть не легче. Медленно тянется к Баки и прижимается ртом к его рту, всего лишь тёплое, сухое прикосновение. Баки закрывает глаза и представляет их в окопах, в съёмной комнатке Стива, когда они были нормальными, цельными, когда всё было в порядке. Но Баки никогда не был нормальным, цельным и в порядке, не был ведь? Не была? Вот в чём дело.  
— Я пойду за прекрасной, матерящейся девчонкой из Бруклина, — говорит Стив, его дыхание греет Баки щёку. — Я пойду за тобой.

~

Баки Барнс и Зимний Солдат – одно и то же, и Зимний Солдат знает войну: он убивал шпионов, предателей и трусов, мужчин и женщин и детей. Он знает, как чувствуется смерть в руках, как кровь стекает по лицу. Он знает гнев.  
Никто не давал Ребекке Барнс выбора. Никто не хотел её в Команде. Всего лишь девчонка с большой пушкой, как неподобающе. Никто не подал ей руки.  
Но Ребекка Барнс умерла, и Баки делает выбор.

~

Он думает, в каком же Стив дерьме, когда они пересекают границу на угнанном мотоцикле, с украденными паспортами. Наверное, в полном. Но Стив сделал выбор, тоже, и никто его не разубедит. Баки никогда не спрашивал его о будущем, и может, в этом всё дело. Может, будущее – это будущее – совсем не для Стива, может, Стив никогда не хотел войны.  
Баки вырезает подкожный передатчик и GPS-маяк из-под кожи Стива в грязном мотельном номере, и Стив делает то же самое для него. Они забрасывают жучков в товарный поезд, следующий в Торонто.  
И это только вопрос времени, когда их найдут. Приказ убить скорей всего был дан на них обоих. Сан-Паулу, Порт-Элизабет, Касабланка, Белград, и Баки гадает, кого же отправили за ними. Бартон не смог взять и одного Баки, Бэннер не прислужник, и вдвоём они одолеют Старка. У Стива больше нет щита, но люди любят забывать: не щит делает его опасным. Они постоянно оглядываются и никуда не выходят без оружия. Баки гадает, когда им придётся убить, чтобы спастись.  
Гадает, примет ли его обратно Департамент Икс, в обмен на безопасность для Стива.  
Гадает, убьёт ли Стив за него.  
И ловит каждый миг, что ему дан, даже те, что не в состоянии вспомнить, придя в сознание с кровью на руках; Стив отмывает их, повторяя снова и снова, будто пытаясь убедить и Баки, и себя: «Всё хорошо».  
Баки ловит их все; он берёт всё, что может.

~

Стив Роджерс истекает кровью на холодном бетонном полу в камере Баки, и секунда перед тем, как стражники стреляют Баки в мозг, эта последняя секунда превращается в бесконечность.  
Он истекает кровью на холодном бетонном полу в камере Баки, и задание Зимнего Солдата исполнено.  
Он истекает кровью от пулевого ранения в молодёжном хостеле в Киеве, и Зимний Солдат за него мстит.  
Он истекает кровью от ножевой раны в Гонконге, и Баки держит его на руках перед тем, как пустить себе пулю в голову.

~

Ребекка Барнс умерла в 1944. Она умерла, пытаясь.


End file.
